ASB requires that additional computer software subsystem capability be designed, developed, user acceptance obtained and documentation provided for National library of Medicine Automated Indexing Management System (AIMS). Specifically, additional AIMS subsystem capabilities will provide a more efficient way of record creation and/or maintenance while the binding and Gapping functions are being performed.